


maybe the past won't haunt me anymore.

by ryohma



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryohma/pseuds/ryohma
Summary: vent ficnot shippy





	maybe the past won't haunt me anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first vent fic ive ever written  
> niles means so much to me, as a csa/rape survivor

It always hits him like a bullet.

These memories, of who he used to be.

He was once praised for his boyish charm, tan skin, unusual white hair. His thin body from scrounging for food was seen as a good thing. He wondered, if he still had to live that life, would it be the same? Would he still cry afterwards? Would he still feel so lonely? He sighed. 

It's a cold night tonight, and the moon is shining brightly through the window. It's nights like these where he remembers the most. He'd often have to lie next to older men, and occasionally women, at night, still crying from that night's events. It made him shudder to think of. 

He's never really felt clean. Even with acess to baths and soaps, he could never feel any less dirty. Unless, dirty is how everyone feels. He wished he knew. 

His home now is the castle. He has a place to stay, a bed of his own, personal items, clothes of his own, soaps, oils, perfumes, and yet... something in him still feels like an orphan boy, begging on the streets. It's all he's ever felt.

He sits up in his bed. "Odin." He says, looking over to the blond boy sleeping only a few feet away. Odin inhales as he stirs. "Mmf.. What-.. What awakens the--" He yawned. "mighty Odin--" Niles lets out a sigh and Odin puts two and two together.

"Oh. That again?"  

Niles holds his knees. "Yeah."

Odin sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Gods, it's been a long time. Are you alright?'

Niles nods. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Just needed to know you were there. Goodnight?" 

"Goodnight. Odin Dark wishes you a peaceful slumber." 

And Odin's head hits the pillow, later making quiet snores.

Niles lays down. He never stopped thinking that night.


End file.
